Reunion
by Chiharu-angel
Summary: What if Sakura had gotten that chance to really lay it in on Sasuke? How would that change Sasuke's opinion of her? How would it affect their future meetings? Possible continuation-depends on review requests. Complete.


A/N- I was totally disappointed with the Reunion chapter in the manga/anime, I thought it was kind of sexist cuz Sakura didn't even get a chance to show what she really learned from Tsunade, plus I wanna see her get a shot at getting to kick Sasuke's ass around a little :D

It will probably only be a one-shot unless a lot of you want me to continue with some Sasu/Saku romance. (Most likely would deviate from the manga)

So here's my version of how I thought the "Reunion" episode should have went.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, so please do not sue me. Much appreciated.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sakura looked up at the boy she had loved since the academy. His clothes now resembled Orochimaru's style. A large white hyori, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, adorned his shoulders- left open in the middle to where his toned chest was visible(had she still been the fan girl she used to be, she would have squealed in delight). His arms were covered by the long white sleeves, but the black arm guards were somewhat visible where his fingers could be seen. He had black, loose ninja pants on, held to his waist by the purple rope and a lighter purple sash.

The sash not only helped hold the loose pants on, but also held the black kantana on the back of his waist. His legs were covered by black leg guards and his sandals were black instead of the blue they had once been.

Saving his face for last, since she knew she would most likely get the breath knocked out of her, she finally looked up at his handsome, angular face and looked deep into his dark, onyx eyes. She was paralyzed, in fear and confusion of the great change she saw just by connecting her eyes to his. The eyes that had once been filled with a fiery determination and subtle (but never missed) spark of Uchiha pride were nothing but hard stone. His face was nothing but an emotionless mask, devoid of all the things she had come to learn of one of the last Uchiha. She was so captivated by the change that she didn't even notice Naruto run in and ask her where Sasuke was, he merely followed her eye direction and froze the same way as she did. Sakura pulled her gaze away from Sasuke and looked at Sai, who was right next to her and appeared unhurt by the massive explosion.

Turning her eyes away from Sai, she looked over at Naruto and felt her heart drop at the pained look on her best friend's face. His eyes, that were always a sky blue and filled with so much happiness and mischief, were now dull pools of sorrow, and instead of the bright blue, they now looked like a lake on a rainy day. Naruto's usual inner sparkle was gone. She heard his barely whispered voice say Sasuke's name. She looked down at the ground and breathed a deep breath and looked back up at Sasuke, more determined than ever to bring him back home. She looked back when she felt Captain Yamato's chakra from where she and Naruto first came in.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto and Sakura." Sakura flinched slightly when he spoke, his voice had matured a lot more in the past 3 years, though Sasuke was always more mature than the rest of the team in the past. His voice could only be described as a sensual bed voice used to lure beautiful women to ultimate pleasure. "I see Kakashi isn't here, guess that saves me from an unnecessary delay. However, who are you two?" He addressed Yamato and Sai from looking behind Sakura. "I'm Yamato, head of Team Kakashi, since he was injured on a previous mission. This is Sai, your replacement." Yamato said looking Sasuke directly in the eye.

"Hmmm." looking away from him, he looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto. Still wearing that ridiculous orange color I see."

"Sasuke, you bastard! Why are you still with that slimy snake! Come back to Konoha willingly or I'll drag you ass back myself! We are your friends; you're like a brother to me! You know Orochimaru is just using you!

"I severed those bond with you a long time ago Naruto, I don't need you or the village anymore. The only bond I have is with my brother and it is a bond of hatred. Orochimaru and I are not powerful enough to take on Itachi ourselves so if he uses my body and kills him, I don't mind, just as long as I am a part of my brother's death."

"Sasuke!" Naruto took a step forward as if to jump up to him but was cut off. Sakura, who was watching Sasuke, only saw his after image when he flickered over to Naruto, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

_How did he do that?_

"You really are a sentimental idiot. All this time wasted searching for me would have been better put to use training, you are going to become Hokage aren't you?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

"What's the point of becoming Hokage if I can't even save my best friend? Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Naruto said plainly, looking straight ahead.

"Such a dobe." Sakura barely saw Sasuke move his hand, by the time they saw anything, Sasuke already had his kantana poised to strike Naruto from behind. Her training with Tsunande urged her to watch every single movement he made like a hawk. Before Sakura or Yamato could even move to stop him, Sai already had his hand gripping Sasuke's forearm keeping the blade from striking Naruto. Sasuke smirked.

"That...was the correct way to block." Naruto then got a grip on Sasuke's arm and Sai tightened his hold but Sasuke merely used his upper body strength and their momentum to throw them off of him. Sakura saw Yamato make hand signs and hold his hand out a long stream of wood shot out of it. Sakura saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan.

"Chidori stream!" Lightening shot out of every part of Sasuke's body, instead of just his arm like the usual Chidori.

Sai and Naruto were electrocuted and thrown away from Sasuke, the Hokage's necklace was thrown from Naruto, Yamato's wood was destroyed by the shots of electricity and he was knocked against a nearby rock.

Sakura then turned back to Sasuke who had his arms in a defensive position and was still surrounded by the electricity.

_He's admitting Chidori from his entire body._ Sakura thought, looking in awe at the boy a few feet away from her.

**Flashback **

"_**Sorry Naruto, it means you may have to wait for me a little bit." Sakura said, looking straight ahead at the hospital door. **__I won't give up and I won't be useless anymore. It's time to get my priorities as a shinobi straight no more weak little Sakura.____I will help Naruto get Sasuke back; even if I have to drag his handsome ass back myself._

_**"But next time, I promise I won't be dead weight." she said turning back and looking at Naruto's wrapped body with a determined smile.**_

**End Flashback**

_I'm not going to be dead weight anymore, time to put all that intense training from Lady Tsunade to good use._

Concentrating chakra into her hand, she charged at Sasuke when the lightening jutsu wore off.

_Sasuke, I'll stop you on my own if I have to._

He turned his red eyes toward her and moved his body to where it was facing her raising his blade, she saw him charge it with chakra, and immediately thought back to what he said to Sai about correctly blocking his sword.

_It's a type of chakra weapon that can utilize his elemental chakra. At least all that reading paid off. _

Narrowing her eyes when he flipped the blade and brought it above his head, and when she came within striking range she ducked under his slash and hit the ground at his feet, attempting to knock him off balance. The ground exploded and debris was sent flying everywhere, the ground was uprooted and destroyed in a matter of seconds. She kept her eyes trained to his form and saw his eyes widen ever so slightly at her bout of massive strength.

_You are not getting off so easy Sasuke._

While she was still surrounded in the cloud of dirt, she took a scroll out of her pouch and unsealed a short wakizashi. She took it out of its sheath and charged at Sasuke again, putting her mastery of chakra control to good use, she pushed chakra towards her leg muscles and increased her speed tenfold. Jumping up at his figure, she tried to get a hit on him with her blade, but he dodged seeing her move with his eyes. She flipped midair to dodge the arcing slice of his kantana and jumped down and landed on a large jutting rock that was up heaved from her earlier attack. Bringing her arms into a defensive block and holding her blade out in front of her, she charged again. She avoided looking into his eyes as much as possible since her encounter with his older brother. When she was almost at striking distance his body flickered out like the last time, stopping were she was, she hardened her stance and waited for him to strike her.

Feeling his chakra right behind her, she quickly turned around and grabbed his arm the same way Sai did, taking care not to touch the dangerous blade. Getting a hard, chakra enhanced, grip on him wrist she swung her wakizashi around aiming for non-vitals in hopes of incapacitating him. He dodged the hit and swung a closed fist to her left arm where Naruto had injured her when he lost control of the Kyuubi. When his fist made contact she grunted and her grip loosened just enough for him to get out. Jumping back, panting in overexertion and Sasuke's hit, she concentrated her healing chakra towards her injured arm.

_Dirty bastard, can't even fight a fair fight._

Still healing her arm, she got back into a fighting position and waited for Sasuke to make his move. The standstill lasted for about a few seconds before Sasuke charged at her, knowing that he would get impatient. Sakura was prepared for his charge and quickly made a few hand seals to enhance her own blade with her medical chakra-which would cut his body on the inside(much like Kabuto's own style of chakra) She jumped back from his slash, receiving a superficial cut, and caught him off guard by swinging her foot around to hit his unprotected side-finally managing to score a hit powerful enough to knock him into a upturned rock, but when he hit the rock, his body exploded into a cloud of smoke.

_Damn, a clone? When did he have enough time to do that? _

Sakura scanned the surrounding area, trying to find Sasuke's location. She was unprepared for the attack that came at her from the ground. Sasuke shot up out of the ground and grabbed Sakura from behind, locking her in a strong hold. She tried stomping on his feet and swinging her wakizashi, but he merely dodged her attempts at escape.

_Damn it! I'm still too weak, but it doesn't mean I'll give in so easily._

Giving up struggling, she went limp, dropping her wakizashi hoping he would perceive it as her giving up.

"Hmm, I'll admit, you've gotten a lot stronger Sakura. Had that kick actually connected with my side, I've no doubt it would have broken a few ribs." Sasuke said in a low voice right next to her ear where she could feel his warm breath. Sakura shivered at his close proximity. "Maybe, but I still didn't land it on my intended target." Sakura said in a bland voice.

When he didn't respond, she looked up and noticed that he wasn't looking down at her anymore, but over a Naruto who was struggling to get up.

Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed that his finger nails looked more like claws, and when he looked up at Sasuke his eyes were red with a silted pupil.

_Oh no, the Kyuubi is trying to take over again,_ thought Sakura, struggling to get out of Sasuke's hold so she could go help Captain Yamato. When she still couldn't get out, she looked up again and noticed that the tomoes in his eyes were spinning. She looked back over to Naruto and saw that the nine tail's power was being suppressed.

_He has the power to suppress the Kyuubi?_ Sakura asked herself, incredulous of the last Uchiha's power.

Naruto snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at Sasuke in shock. Then, when Naruto noticed who was trapped in his arms he became angry. He tried to get up but failed do to chakra loss. Sakura, using Naruto's distraction, charged chakra into her palm and tapped Sasuke's arm, making sure to shut down muscular function. At his grunt of pain, she broke out of his grip, grabbed her blade, poured as much chakra into it as possible and swung the blade at his legs while she was ducked low to the ground. Sasuke jumped high into the air and landed a few feet away but was immediately surrounded by wood Yamato summoned from his jutsu. After a couple of seconds Sasuke busted out of the wood and jumped onto the ledge he had previously occupied before jumping at Naruto.

"I'm tired of this nonsense. I'll finish you off right here and now." Sasuke said as he made a few hand signs. He held his left arm up into the air as little sparks of electricity began to surround his hand; however another hand reached out of nowhere and stopped Sasuke from finishing his jutsu.

"Now, now Sasuke, we wouldn't want to waste that jutsu on this bunch." Orochimaru said as Sasuke ripped his hand out of his hold.

"Tch, whatever."

Orochimaru just smirked and looked down at the Konoha ninjas.

"Hmm, the Kyuubi brat and his simpleton friends. Enough playing around, we have other important things to do. Let's go Sasuke, Kabuto."

Slowly a rotted flame burned from the bottom of their feet, slowly, up to the tops of their head.

Sasuke's dark, fathomless eyes remained burned into their memory from that day on.


End file.
